


Making It Up To Clara

by gallifreywar (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Post Name of the Doctor, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gallifreywar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clara goes into The Doctor's timeline. The Doctor feels as if he needs to pay her back somehow and plans a day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Up To Clara

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism please. This is my first fic so be harsh but in a nice way.

Supporting Clara, The Doctor walked into the TARDIS exhausted after the day’s events. Excusing herself Clara stumbled back to her room and crashed on her bed. The Doctor felt guilty she had saved him so many times and he felt he had done so little to re-pay her. His heart sunk as he thought of all Clara had been through to save his life. He walked through the corridors of the TARDIS stopping at the mahogany door to his room, pushing it open the Doctor walked into the room. Its bright yellow wallpaper and trinkets surrounding him as he walked through the room didn’t seem fitting for the day’s events. He flopped onto the bottom bunk of his bunk bed. Marveling at it for being so perfect when you were tired and also having a ladder. He remembered a time when the Ponds asked to get rid of it in their room. He laughed at this and pointed out that it was a bed with a ladder. He still felt a little sad about the Ponds but he was glad they were able to live out their lives. The Doctor remembered his reaction straight after the Ponds’ death; he had made sexy change the layout of his room completely with bare walls and a proper bed. It stayed like that for a while. Clara brought colour back into his life and he felt even more grateful than ever. Deciding that he must do something to make it up for her the Doctor leaped out of his bed and ran to grab a piece of paper and a pen. Making a list of all they would do tomorrow. Looking satisfied at his list The Doctor put the pen down and lay on the top bunk with a smile on his lips.

 

\---------------------

 

_Always reaching out to him. He rarely sees her. Calling shouting his name. Reaching to save him only this time he doesn’t hear. Sobbing into his chest she shouts his name._

_\----------------------_

The Doctor wakes up with a start only one thought in his mind ‘Clara’. Jumping off the bed he grabs his screwdriver and races down the hall thankful sexy moved her room closer to his. Twisting the door handle down and barged into her room looking for enemies to sonic. Confused when he saw no life forms in her room other than himself and Clara the doctor noticed Clara twisting in her bed her face streamed with tears. ‘Doctor!’ she sobbed.  The Doctor knelt beside her bed stroking her hair fondly. ‘Its okay Clara I’m here.’ He said ‘Its okay’. His heart was breaking to see her like this. ‘Come on Clara wake up its just a dream, its okay’. At this Clara blinked away tears and muttered ‘Doctor?’

‘I’m here’ He said pulling her into a hug.

She cried into his chest.

‘Y-you were d-dead.’

‘It was a dream Clara. Look I’m still here alive. You saved me.’

‘Come on lets go I’ll make you a cup of tea’ The Doctor said

‘Doctor I’d rather sleep’

‘Are you sure you’ll be okay?’ The Doctor asked with a look on his face.

‘Actually’ He said standing up and pulling Clara up with him ‘Come sleep in my room tonight. That way I can keep a better eye on you’  
‘Like on your bed with you? That’s a little forward don’t you think’ Clara said with eyebrows raised.

The Doctor could feel the colour rising to his cheeks, as much as he would like that he thought he best not mention it.

‘Uhm… N-No I have a bunk bed’ He muttered.

‘Oh well then lead the way’ Clara said.

Leading Clara to his room he pushed open his door open raced to hide his plan for tomorrow. Stating that she could have the bottom bunk he climbed the ladder and lay on the top bunk.  Unable to fall asleep knowing Clara lay under him. Sighing he looked over the edge of the bed to see Clara already deep in sleep.

He whispered slowly ‘You saved me Clara. My beautiful brave Clara.’ Reaching down to stroke her hair slowly fawning over this young girl who had stolen his hearts.

 

\----------------------

 

Clara woke with the tips of the Doctors hand touching her face gently. His fingers were soft and cool. Not wanting to move to disturb him she crept out of his room silently. Closing the door softly behind her she let her fingers brush against her cheek where he touched her. Grinning Clara walked back to her room for a long shower.

When Clara walked out of her room she could smell burning. Racing down the hall to find the source of the smell she found herself standing in front of the TARDIS kitchen. The Doctor was trying to sonic a pan and put out the fire at the same time. All Clara could really see was flailing limbs flying in every which direction. Sniggering Clara moved to turn off the stove. The Doctor finally noticing her presence in the room stood up straight and turned to her.

‘Hello, Sorry about this I was trying to make you breakfast…but the stove wouldn’t work with me.’ He titled his head down and stared at his boots.

Still laughing Clara answered ‘It’s fine Doctor you don’t have to make breakfast. I’ll make it’ Grabbing a couple eggs from the fridge she cracked them over the pan mixing in some milk. As she cooked Clara could feel the Doctors eyes on her. Dismissing the idea she excused him by saying to herself that he was probably still worried. Scraping the scrambled eggs of the pan onto a couple of plates she was surprised to see not a look of worry but a look of longing in the Doctor’s eyes.

‘So what are we doing today?’ she asked as she sat down at the table with him.

 

‘Oh that’s a surprise’ The Doctor said winking with a grin on his face.

 

\---------------------------

Go on look outside’ The Doctor said cheerily standing next to the door of the TARDIS. He watched as Clara pushed the door. She ran outside and looked around to take in her surroundings. There were tables and chairs surrounding them. Seated in the chairs were people chattering away. Unable to make out the language she noted some on their phones. It was quite sunny and warm. Looking straightforward Clara noticed a long green lawn.

‘It looks like modern day Earth’ She said confused

The Doctor tapped her shoulder and whispered in her ear ‘Look up.’

She could hear the smile in his voice as she glanced up. Above her was a metal structure. Her heart raced ‘We’re in Paris! I’ve always wanted to visit the city of love’ She winked.

‘Come on’ The Doctor said grabbing her hand as they ran towards a café.

The smell of pastries filled her wafted about the Café.

‘Mademoiselle’ He said as he pulled out a red chair for her. Smiling she sat in the chair.

‘So why modern day Paris?’ She asked as she watched him sit down in the chair opposite her. Scooting the chair closer the table The Doctor replied

‘After our last adventure, I thought I would take you for a relaxing fun day out. Y’know without the mad aliens and me almost dying.’

‘Hmm sounds good’ Clara laughed as a waiter came over.

The Doctor stumbled with a few French words as Clara had a fit in her chair.

‘Oh I forgot TARDIS translation matrix’ The waiter had started staring, quite afraid of the Doctor.

‘Alright we’ll have scones with raspberry jam and croissants! Yes I’d love a good croissant.’ The waiter nodded his head once and scurried off with their order.

‘So 101 places to see…was the Eiffel tower one of them’ He said looking up at the towering structure above them.

‘Ah Paris was the first in line for me. Cheap travel prices. Of course now I don’t have to worry about that do I’ Clara said happily.

‘I’ll have you know. I do expect you to pay me…’ Clara look disappointed ‘IN HUGS!’

The Doctor finished. Clara breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Taxi fare to a different planet, I wonder how much that would be’ She said.

The Doctor was about to say something when their waiter arrived with scones and croissants.

‘Gracias’ The Doctor said to thank him. That sent his companion into another fit of laughter.

‘Doctor that’s Spanish’ She said snorting with laughter. ‘I thought you were 1000 years old I thought you would pick up some French’ Clara continued.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and whined ‘The TARDIS does the translating for m-‘

He was cut of by Clara’s joyful moan. ‘Mmmmm… This is delicious’ She said eating a Scone. Jam was all over her fingers and around her mouth. The Doctor swallowed as he watched her lick her fingers and wipe her tongue around her mouth. He distracted himself by messily eating is own scone.

‘You have a little jam on your face’ Clara stated pointing at is face gleefully.

The Doctor wiped near where her finger was pointed.

‘No No No There’ Clara said pointing again at his face. He wiped again. Exasperatedly Clara leaned over the table and wiped the jam off his cheek.

‘So lets get going then shall we I have more activities planned for today!” The Doctor stood up awkwardly and offered a hand to Clara.

‘Run?’ Clara asked her arm locked in his.

‘Run.’ The Doctor confirmed as they raced across the field laughing with joy.

 

\---------------------------

Clara watched as the Doctor raced around the console room hurriedly pulling levers and pushing buttons. He turned to look at her sitting in on the steps. ‘Now you have to get changed put on something warm!’ He said hopping about with excitement. Uprooting herself from the step Clara walked down the hall to her room. Grinning to herself she picked out a fluffy jumper and a pair of jeans from the cupboard. She was having a good day. Stumbling a bit as the TARDIS landed she walked back to the console room. As she arrived in the console room the Doctor chucked a coat at her laughing as she missed the catch.

‘Come on put that on its cold out!’ He said grinning like an idiot.

He pulled on his own coat over the jacket he continuously wore. As she moved to step outside the Doctor exclaimed ‘Wait. Wait I’ve forgotten something.’ and rushed out of the room.  Upon his arrival he held a large cardboard box overflowing with what looked like wooly hats.

‘Hats and Gloves! We don’t want you catching a cold.’ He exclaimed.

Sifting through the assortment of gloves and hats Clara decided.

‘Doctor, I’ll only wear a hat and gloves if you wear them too and I get to pick.’ Befuddled the Doctor sighed ‘Alright then.’ Though Clara had the sneaky feeling we would have worn them anyway. Picking out a bright pink wooly hat with blue bobbly thingies she threw it at the Doctor.

‘You’re wearing that one mate.’

‘At least let me choose my own gloves’ The Doctor grumbled as he put his head in the wooly cap. Clara couldn’t help but laugh at his floppy hair being squished under a bright pink hat.

‘Alright then’

For herself Clara chose a TARDIS blue hat and a pink and green set of gloves.

Turning to the Doctor she noted he was wearing baby blue mittens on his hands.

“I wear mittens now mittens are cool.’ He said seriously.

‘I think you look cute.’

‘I do not look cute thank you very much Oswald… Now come on the day is wasting away’ He said running out the door. Clara couldn’t help but admire his eagerness even after 1000 years. She followed him outside. When she stepped outside she couldn’t help but gasp. She stood beside a frozen lake in the soft snow. The trees were snowy and on some trees icicles hung from branches. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a thumped of cold snow on the back of her coat. Turning she saw the Doctor laughing at her. She picked up a clump of snow and threw it at him.

‘Its on chin boy.’ She said picking up more snow. He laughed as he ran off in the opposite direction. She gladly followed picking up clumps of snow and throwing them at is blue coat. Suddenly she tripped and fell onto him. Her chest to his Clara laughed as they rolled around in the snow together. He grabbed a handful of snow and stuffed it down her coat.

‘Ah!’ She exclaimed

‘I have one more surprise’ The Doctor said rummaging through his pockets. Clara stared in wonder and amusement as he pulled two pairs of ice-skates from his pockets.

‘How did you f-‘

‘Timelord science, bigger on the inside. Great for keeping lots of gum in. I love gum don’t you?’

Clara laughed at him.

‘Alright Doctor lets go skating then’ She grabbed the smaller pair of skates and rushed over to the lake. She wondered if he could actually skate or was there little time for that in-between saving the universe and all. Clara glided around on the lake putting one foot after the other she could feel the Doctor watching her this time she was sure that it wasn’t worry. She turned around to find the Doctor right behind her.

‘So you can skate… I was wondering if you could.’

‘1000 years of time and space and you think I couldn’t skate?’

‘Well you couldn’t tell the difference between French and Spanish so I’m allowed to have my doubts.’

The Doctor groaned. Then held out his hand.

‘Skate with me?’ He asked

Reaching out Clara grabbed his hand and twirled him around.  The Doctor did quite well staking along to some unknown melody. As they staked they talked.

‘Doctor does this count as a date?’ Clara said trying not to show too much hope in her voice. Suddenly the Doctor stumbled and tripped over onto the side of the Lake.

‘Well uhm it could if you wanted it to… I mean I don’t mind if it was.’

‘Was that a yes or a no.’ Clara said still unclear.

‘Well If you wanted it to be then yes. I would count it as a date…our first date’ The Doctor mumbled the last part under his breath.

‘Oh so we could go on more than one?’ Clara asked heart racing.

The Doctor hearing the happiness in Clara’s voice gained ‘Well Clara Oswald I really quite would like this to count as our first date together in a long line of dates.’

Clara’s heart leaped out of her chest and she moved forward to give the Doctor a kiss. It was just a quick kiss but the Doctor’s lips were soft and as they broke apart He moved in for more. This time lips clashing together filled with more passion and longing. When they broke apart, the Doctor smiled against her lips.

‘Come on. Your cold lets get back to the TARDIS. I’ll make Hot Chocolate and we can watch a movie.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
